The Secret Admirer
by Chenelle Nadadith
Summary: David has a crush on MATTTTTT


Title: The Secret Admirer.

**_WARNING: SMUT ALERT!_**

**_WARNING: GAY SMUT!  
WARNING: ANGST H/C!_**

**_WARNING: MATT TOPPING BECAUSE HE CAN!_**

**_WARNING: DAVID IS GETTING FUCKED BY MATT AND HE LIKES DOM!MATT!_**

**_topping!Matt_**

**_bottom!David_**

**_dom!Matt_**

**_submissive!David_**

**_smut!Matvid_**

**_quickbuild!relationship_**

**The older actor's bottoming! **( *smiles innocently* This was not my plan I swear... actually it was... *evil laugh* *smirks and runs*)

David watched as Matt filmed his scene where he had taken the fez from it's glass casing and put it on his head. 'Not the fez again.' He groaned inwardly.

He sat back in his chair and watched as the younger actor began to speak his lines really _really _fast.

'What the hell is he saying?' David wondered as he followed the crinkle beside his eye to his cheekbones, down to his jaw. Matt was always clean-shaven but he could see faint hairs of a stubble growing on his chin from non-stop exhaustion from late nights working about the filming and rushing onto the set.. Eyes traveling to his idiotic red bow tie and to that tight-fitting shirt of his.

'Dammit.' He let out a small groan and leant his head back. Before it felt like he had a slight heart attack as his chair tipped too far back and he fell over, chair crashing loudly against the floor, his head bouncing off the concrete floor.

There was a rush of footsteps and Matt was hovering over him, concern etched on his face.

"DAVID! David, you 'right?" Matt asked, his face swimming in and out off focus.

"Yeh." David mumbled as he tried lifting his head.

"Woah easy." Matt said, placing a hand behind his neck and helping him sit up.

"Hurts." He mumbles and Matt frowns and tilts his head forward slightly and checks the back of his head.

"Nothing looks bad." He mutters before looking down at David, who feels himself blushing and the heat rising up his neck.

"I'll be right." David mumbles, softly pushing away hands that offered to help him up, getting up by himself and picking his chair up off the ground.

"David, just go sit on the couch over there." Matt said and he let out a small groan.

"David?" Matt clicked his fingers in front of the older man, trying to pull him away from his thoughts so they could leave for the night.

David had been staring into empty space for about fifteen minutes now, whatever he was thinking about reflected on his face, which was frozen into a frown.

Matt hated when David frowned, sure it suited him, frowning, but it made David look so unapproachable, cynical and slightly scary.

He liked it better when the older man smiled and showed the perfectly white front teeth of his, a cheeky glint in his eye, that crinkled, sometimes when it was winter, David had hid his mischievous smile behind the collar of his coat and his eyes would gleam with happiness.

Then there were days where David would come in, bags under his eyes like he'd hadn't slept for the last two days. He would snap at everyone in the studio, including Matt, but apologized straight after, guilt flooding his eyes. Those days his eyes would be dull and murky, like stirred water. He'd hide in his dressing room between scenes and they'd be forced to shoot solemn and sad scenes those days. David couldn't even fake a smile for the camera.

Then there were the worst days. David looked like he's been up all night crying, his hair uncombed, his appearance messy and disheveled, eyes a saddening red. He'd be distant and would force very fake smiles to anyone who'd bother to talk to him and you could see through them. Something bugged him 'till some nights, Matt could hear crying coming from the trailer next to his.

Those days were the worst for Matt to bear with. He'd grown fond of David and felt the need to protect the Scott and cheer him up.

He'd been thinking of how Matt had rushed towards him when he'd fallen over. He knew he'd been distant lately with the younger lad and had tried to go back to the way it was before but he couldn't.

He'd get lost in Matt's eyes or catch his gaze falling to Matt's lips when he was way too close.

'That childish bugger.' He thought as he thought back to when Matt was filming another scene.

That's what he loved about Matt. It was like Matt had to never worry about growing up, he was so childlike, never dismissing any ideas or theories, always so happy and bubbly, bright and cheerful, so interesting, while he, himself, was so cynical, mean and just plain old dull.

Matt had never been one to seem so sad at times or be the one in bad mood. He was always happy it seemed, but David knew he was bottling up feelings. When they'd stayed in the same trailer because Matt had to have the place cleaned out from a little plumbing problem, he'd heard Matt crying in the room next to his and he'd gone to cuddle the younger man, feeling the tears soak the front of his shirt.

He was still a little kid at heart and it suited him.

"David?" Matt's voice sounded and he snapped back to reality.

"Time to leave." Matt says and turns.

"Wait." David hears himself call and Matt looks over his shoulder with a small smile.

"Come to my trailer for movie night?" He asks and Matt's face brightens.

"Sure." He says.

"I'll see you at seven." He offers cheekily.

"It's a date." With that, he's left with an overwhelmed mind as he manages to pull himself together and walk out of the studio after Matt.

'A date! Really Matt, a date!' Matt groaned aloud as he paced around his trailer.

"What to wear? What to wear?" He muttered looking at his wardrobe.

He smiles as he spots one of David's old GAP pullovers that the man had grown out off and given to him. He pulls that out of the pile and snatches a button up plaid off it's hanger along with a pair of trackies.

"Ah, this'll do." He says and goes straight to the shower to get ready.

"Movie, movie, movie, Ah!" David mumbles, shifting through the DVD's in his drawers, before shouting in triumph as he pulls out 'Avengers', 'Iron Man 1, 2 and 3' and 'The Lord Of The Rings Trilogy.' from the drawers.

"Okay now, outfit." He says, chucking the DVD's onto his bed and rushing over too his wardrobe.

"I know." He mutters, scanning over the clothes before grabbing an abandoned Doctor Who shirt with Matt's face on it and a pair of sweats and a 'Don't Blink' pullover before leaving that laid out on his bed and practically skipping into the shower.

David's head shot up at the sound of two soft raps against the door of his trailer and heads over to unlock the door.

"Hey." He breathes, taking in Matt's appearance, his old GAP pullover, plaid shirt sticking out underneath, trackies and TARDIS socks.

"Nice socks." He chuckles as he invites Matt in, locking the door behind him and joining Matt on the bed, looking at the movie choices.

"I say Avengers." Matt says looking up from the DVD.

"Go ahead, I don't mind, I'll get the popcorn." He says and heads to the bench top where he left the bowl of popcorn that he'd made earlier.

The movie'd started and Matt had automatically began to snuggle into David's side, taking David by surprise.

"Loki's pretty hot don't you reckon." David says and Matt looks at him with a small smirk.

"Dude, Tony Stark, is a beast." Matt counters and they both chuckle, leaning into each other, turning their attention back to the screen.

"Not as hot as you..." David mumbles and Matt looks at him.

"What?" He asks and David feels his face heating up.

"Nothin'." He mumbles and they're back to watching the movie.

***************

They reached the part where Loki was getting trashed by Hulk. Matt had resorted to laughing and falling off the bed, still smiling and laughing.

"Matt!" David whined as he pulled half of the blanket off the bed down.

He paused the movie and leaned over the edge to look at Matt before leaning back.

"Seriously?" He asks, curling into a slight ball, clutching his stomach before straightening out and glancing down at the Brit.

"Help me up. Please man." He cries between laughter, reaching up for his hand.

"Yeah." David says and reaches across the bed and grasps his hand, pulling him off the floor and onto the bed, _and _on top of him.

"Ummm..." David stutters and he can feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Mmmm." He notices Matt's just staring down at him, arms planted on either side of his shoulders.

"David." He hears Matt whisper and his eyes flit down to his lips.

David looks back up and Matt's face is just millimeters apart and he can't help but just tilt his head upwards.

Matt's surprise is short-lived as he realizes that David is indeed kissing him, in his trailer, on a movie night.

What surprises him more is that he enjoys it. He can feel David's heart beat thumping against his chest as he sinks down against David, arms pressed into the comforter, on either side of David's shoulders.

The warmth of his body as David manages to slip his arms around his waist holding him in place.

The soft feel of David's lips, teeth biting on his lower lip softly.

The quiet moans David lets escape as Matt sat astride his thighs.

Matt let one hand travel to the back off David's neck, fingers twisting the hair on the back of his head, the other had sliding deftly down his chest, before slipping under the pullover and shirt, the cold hand, ice against his warm skin, sending shivers up David's body.

He pulls away when his brain stops working in fast forward and his stares down at a now topless David.

"I-I-I... sorry." He blurts out, scrambling, well trying to scramble out of David's embrace.

"No wait. Matt!" David calls after him as he manages to get off the bed.

Matt can feel David's hand gripping his arm and he slows to a halt, frozen.

"Don't leave, not now, not after that." He whispers, pleading.

He can feel David's breath against his ear and a few hairs are unsettled by it. David's arms slowly wrapping around his waist, hands resting on his hips, chin resting on his shoulder. David's toned chest pressing against his back.

"Do you regret what happened?" He asks and Matt freezes. What could he tell David? That he enjoyed it but he didn't know why? That he'd done it just because? Or he didn't know?

"Are you mad?" David asks and Matt knows that what just happened wasn't a spur of the moment event, David had... feelings for him.

"You are?" He asks more than he means to and slowly slips his hands off Matt's hips and from around his waist and slowly steps back.

Matt turns and looks at David, surprised to see the man looking so vulnerable.

"David." He says softly and the older actor looks up at him. "Do you like me?" He asks and David's gaze falls straight back to his shoes.

"David." Matt says softly and he looks up at him. "Do you like me?" He asks and David's gaze falls straight back down to his shoes.

He nods slightly and then feels Matt wrap his arms around his shoulders.

"Don't worry about anything, we'll figure this out." He hears Matt whisper in his ear.

That night, David and Matt fell asleep, the light glow of David's phone lulling them into the darkness, David clinging to Matt, Matt with his arms protectively around David, curled up on David's bed, the duvet tucked under David's arms and Matt crossing his legs around David's legs.

"David?" Matt whispers to the man laying next to him.

"Mmmph" David mumbles through the pillow he's pressed his face into.

"Set, filming, now, late." Matt grunted as he shook his friend awake.

Matt watched as David slowly rolled out of bed and crawled, literally crawled, to the bathroom, arse in the air. Before wriggling off his trackies and closing the door leaving them just outside it.

This is why you can never find your stuff David. Matt taunts in his mind and he swoops down to pick up all of clothes that littered the floor.

Trackies, shirts, jumpers, his costume that he ripped on the first day running around and crashing into a table, boxers, Matt blushed as he stuffed all the clothes into the laundry basket in the corner of the trailer.

The hum off the shower was leaving him agitated, should he leave, or should he wait for David.

Stay. He decided and sat back onto the bed, staring patiently at the ground.

"I know, angry birds." He mumbled to himself before reaching across for David's phone and unlocking it. 'Tenth' isn't a really strong password. He chuckled and tapped on the app

He'd just made it past the third last level when the shower stopped and David walked out in just a towel.

He let out a noise that sounded like a strangled cat and looked at Matt.

"You're..." He begins in a stutter.

"Sorry." He mutters and exits the game, placing the phone on the bed next to him before getting up and heading to the door of the trailer.

There's a few rushed rustles and a small crash.

"Matt." A now half dressed, David says before he can open the door.

"Yea." He says looking at David.

"Thank you for staying last night." He says, not breaking eye contact

"No problem D." He says sending him a wolfish smile.

They walk out together, David staying close to Matt, following him around like a lost puppy. Matt made sure David was everywhere they went and they'd stay together.

Matt's catch David's gaze fall over him when he'd speak, he could feel the gaze boring into skull and would turn to see David turn away quickly, blush rising up his neck.

Matt took in David's outfit and smiled, tight fitting polo and jeans. He was holding his costume in one hand and his phone in another.

He smiled as he caught David's eye and gave a small nod to the actor.

David returned the smile and headed towards his dressing room.

"MATT! Come on, time to film your scene!" One of the guys yelled and he groaned inwardly.

"Do I have to!" He called back.

"YES!" The reply came and he trudged to the set.

David smiled and looked up from his phone as he was called on set.

Leaning his phone on the chair and practically skipped onto the set.

"Okay." He clapped his hands and looked at Matt smiling. Oh lord, he thought as he recognized the scene they were about to film.

He'd kissed two actors. Both whom weren't exactly helping his situation with Matt.

And the fact one was a slimy red creature with suckers.

"The rabbit bit was amusing." Matt said and David smiled at the younger actor in awe.

"Thanks." He says and they both head back to their trailers for the day.

"D? Would you, like to, go out for dinner sometime, if you want?" Matt asks and catches David off guard.

"Me?" David stutters.

"Yes, you." He says and takes a step closer.

"Yes. I'd love to." He smiles and looks at Matt with a shy smile.

"Then come on, you can stay with me 'till then." Matt says and holds out a hand.

David gripped Matts hand and felt the younger lad pull him toward the trailer.

**SMUT ALERT!**

He's caught off guard as Matt pulled him into the trailer and push the door shut, locking it behind them, then kissing him with so much passion.

David kissed back and tightened his grip around Matt and smiled into the kiss, feeling Matt's right hand begin to play with his hair while the left traced down his spine to the small of his back, where Matt rested his hand, fingers splayed out and pressing David closer to him.

"You. Are. Mine. My perfect time lord. _Mine." _Matt breathes when he pulls away from David.

"And you're mine. Belonging in my arms." He replies and they kiss again. Matt leading them both to his bed, and pulling David down on top him by the collar as the back of his knees hit the bed.

"You are perfect." David muttered between kisses.

"So are you." Matt says, flipping them over so he's on top.

Matt began peppering kisses down David's jawline and slid another hand deftly under his shirt, gripping the edge and pulling it over his head, breaking the kiss for a moment.

He went along, biting and nipping on the bare skin, David biting back moans, bucking up to meet Matt's hips.

Making another red mark to match the one on David's neck, Matt ran his tongue over the mark and bit down rather viciously on the jut off David's collarbone, causing a moan to escape David's throat.

"Mat...t... don't te-ease." He mumbles as Matt's lips travel lower and lower, down to his hips.

Hooking his thumbs through the belt hoops of Dave's costume, he pulled them off in a quick tug, revealing a bulge in David's boxers.

"Come on Matt. No fair!" David's voice sounded rough as he groaned as Matt began to leave a trail of butterfly kisses on the inside of his legs, he felt David tensing up slightly under the gentle touch, but he didn't look up at him, knowing that he would have only made him a bit distracted or worried.

"Matt." David's groan pulled his attention away from his leg, looking up quickly to see him gripping the edge of the sheets, eyes half fluttered shut in pleasure, then ducked his head again, this time to mouth his way up to David's inner thigh.

Matt didn't wast any time and slipped his fingers under the waistband of David' s boxers to tug them down in a swift motion.

"Fuck-" came David's sudden hissed curse when Matt began to thumb at the tip of his cock in a gentle circular motion, spilling pre-come and making David shiver slightly.

David's eyes gradually closed and he took advantage of those closed eyes to dip his head and slowly twirl his tongue around the tip, a deep throated groan responded and that's when Matt drew his tongue back slightly to engulf the tip with his lips.

"Oh fuckin- Matt!" David cried as his left found his way down to grip the hairs on the back of his head while his right gripped the sheets. David felt himself slip in and out of the heat. The feeling engulfing him like a wild fire.

"Matt... Ma- holy shit! Matt!" He yelped as Matt took him deeper. "Fuck! Matt! I'm close!"

He arched his back and let out a strangled shout as he came inside Matt's mouth.

Matt swallowed and looked up under long lashes at a blushing, scarlet red David.

"Fuck that was good." David mutters under his breathe and Matt tilts his head with a small smile.

"You taste... great." Matt whispers and gets up to sit straight into David's lap, still fully clothed.

"Why are you still fucking dressed?" David asks, undoing the bow tie and unbuttoning Matt's shirt, teasing the younger actor, slipping his fingers between the buttoned cloth doing so.

"Because, I was waiting for you to undress me." Matt purrs, stealing a brief kiss.

"Happy then babe." David says, placing a well directed kiss on the skin behind his ear, under his jaw, smirking, taking in the warmth of Matt's skin.

Trailing soft kisses down Matt's neck, pulling off Matt's shirt in the process and biting down hard on Matt's jugular, tongue lavishing the bite, sucking and nipping the mark, ripping small, sharp moans from Matt's throat, his Adam's apple bobbing slightly.

"Off, now." David pants as he struggles to undo the belt around Matt's waist.

Matt manages to shuffle out of his costume and sat in David's lap in just his boxers, legs wrapped around his back pulling them closer.

"Fuck." He moaned as he pressed himself against David's newly throbbing dick.

"Did I seriously make you hard again?" He mumbles into David's neck as David somehow manages to slip off his boxers without any trouble.

"I love you Matt." David whispers before kissing the lad.

"You're absolutely beautiful." Matt says as he takes in the look of David's eyes, pupils lust blown and eyes twinkling with love, leaning forwards, pushing David onto his back, David blushing madly.

Slowly rutting his hips against his, Matt held one hand under David's thigh and looked up to meet David's gaze.

"You sure about this?" He asks softly.

"Yeah I am." David nods, before reaching with one hand to fumble with the bedside table and grasping a bottle of lube and handing it to Matt.

Pouring a generous amount onto one hand slicked his hand, before pressing one finger into David's entrance.

David let out a sharp hiss as Matt pressed into the knuckle before pulling out and pushing back in for a few minutes, getting David used to the feeling before adding another digit, slowly scissoring and stretching him.

"Matt... _please." _ The way David had moaned his name was completely doing him in.

"Okay, just look at me babe. I love you." He whispers pressing a quick kiss onto David's lips, slicking his cock before pressing his tip into David.

"Fuck!" David cried into the kiss and Matt slowly and steadily pushed in.

"If it hurts, we stop." He says, planting soft gentle kisses on David's cheeks and lips.

He paused for a moment setting David adjust before setting off at the same pace as before.

"You're fucking tight D." He moaned, tangling one hand in David's hair, another wrapped around David's cock.

"Matt!" David practically screeched when he pulled out almost full and slammed back in.

"Sorry D, sorry." He managed to mumble around a string of garbled words.

"Don't be- Fuck! right there!" He cried out as Matt angled his thrusts up to hit his sweet spot.

David felt his body shuddering as Matt pumped his cock and thrusted into him, pressing loving kisses onto his lips when he let out a small hiss or moan.

"David... so fuckin- fucking perfect.." Matt moaned as he felt David tighten around him.

"Matt, I'm gonn-" He was cut off as he came in Matt's hand, who came inside him.

Slowly riding out his orgasm and leaning into David's arms, feeling the slight sting of David's blunt nails that dug into his hips and back.

Pulling out, he lay next to David, one arm slung protectively around the Scott's chest and another wrapped around his waist, pulling the actors back against his chest.

"I love you D." He whispers as David places his hand on top of his.

"Love you too Matty." He replies and they cuddle.

"Morning David." Matt muttered, gazing down at the Scotsman in his arms.

"Hmmm... Matt." David mumbled and pulled the Brit closer to his chest.

"David." He pressed a quick kiss on the Scotsman's forehead and sat up, pulling him onto his lap.

Kissing him softly, trailing down to his neck, Matt kept one hand on his biceps, fingers curled, another place just above the slight just of David's hip bone.

"Ma-att!" He whines and tries not to get to lost in the kiss.

"Yes D," He says, pausing the attack on David's neck.

"Are we filming today?" He asks the Brit and smiles.

"No, it's our day off remember." He says, taking David's lips between his.

The gentleness fades and the moment turns hungry, David turning to straddle Matt, sitting in his lap, ankles hooked around each other, legs wrapping around his middle, Matt now siting cross legged on the beg, rutting his hips against David's.

Matt pulled away and smiled softly at the older actor in his lap.

"Would you, David Tennant, do the honour of becoming my boyfriend?" Matt asks slowly,

"Yes, million times over! Of course." He says and presses a swift kiss on Matt's lips, leaning a little too far forward and pushing the younger lad onto his back, savouring the taste of his lips.

A sharp rap on the door interrupted the couple.

"Shit!" Matt groaned, before David silenced him with another kiss.

-FIN-


End file.
